Actos en la vida
by adriana ayuzawa
Summary: Takumi se fue, Misaki esta destrozada y no se pueden olvidar, ¿que sucede cuando el regresa y se da cuenta deque nada es igual? y quien es esa niña en la casa de las Ayuzawa?Descubre lo/soy mala en resúmenes/
1. Principio

-No puede ser, no se como llegue a esto-Dijo el hombre rubio, parado frente a unas grandes puertas de madera;

si le hubieran dicho que esto pasaría hace 6 años, no lo habría creído.

Del otro lado de ellas tendría que hacer frente a un juicio, contra personas que nunca creería haber podido hacer daño, pero era algo que tenia que hacer, aunque en el fondo, sabia que era su culpa.

flasback Hace 6 años.

-Estúpido Usui, donde se metió-comento algo enojada la pelinegra, mientras trabajaba en el consejo estudiantil de Seika;

Hace tiempo que no había visto al extraterrestre pervertido y eso le preocupaba ya que tenia algo importante que decirle.

-No se por que me distraigo con el, debería acabar con el trabajo primero- dijo al volver a revisar el papeleo en frente de ella.

Luego de mucho tratar y no concentrarse, suspiro rendida.

-Tal ves si me despejo un momento pueda continuar-susurro al momento en que se levantaba para caminar rumbo a la azotea.

Al subir se encontró con la persona a la que estaba buscando Usui estaba sentado en la azotea mirando el cielo se acerco a el y le hablo.

-Usui! ,donde te habías metido, tengo algo importante que decirte...-pero antes de que pudiera continuar el la interrumpió.

-yo también tengo algo que decirle kaichou-dijo muy fríamente hacia Misaki lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera y continuo

-ya me aburrí, no quiero jugar mas contigo. Esto hizo que ella sintiera una punzada en su corazón;que? el solo había estado jugando con ella?, eso de dolió mucho por lo que solo pudo responder.

-Por que ? fue lo que dijo mientras trataba de detener las lagrimas.

-Ya me has escuchado, me aburrí, ahora déjame en paz- y entonces se paro y salio de ahí dejando a una Misaki destrozada.

-Lo siento-murmuro antes de bajar la escaleras, y sin que ella escuchara

-es lo mejor para los dos.- Y entonces salio de la escuela para subir a una limusina.

Mientras tanto en la azotea una joven lloraba mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Tengo que ser fuerte, por ella, tengo que ser fuerte...-decía entre llanto hasta que se desplomo en el suelo sin poder parar de llorar.

Por fin aprendí a usar Fanfiction Yay!¡ así que ahora mis capítulos serán mas entendibles


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus ahora sera así: -dialogo- *pensamientos* *O*O*O*O*O* cambio de escena ahora la historia:

6 años habían pasado desde aquella noche y muchas cosas habían ocurrido...

En el aeropuerto un hombre de cabello rubio bajaba de el avión que acababa de llegar a Japón y aunque se le veía cansado mostraba esperanza y felicidad en sus ojos, mientras tomaba su equipaje comenzó a recodar la razón por la cual había salido de Japón, su padrastro Edwar lo había amenazado con arruinar la vida de sus seres queridos por los que no tuvo otra opción mas que dejar todo atrás y con eso a cierta chica de ojos color ámbar que amaba tanto, al llegar a Gran Bretaña fue obligado a trabajos forzosos , pero ahora que había su medio hermano ocupado el poder le dio su libertad, dio un suspiro tratando de olvidar ese pasado y volviendo a su objetivo.

-Misaki, volví por ti-dijo determinaba mente mientras tomaba un taxi rumbo a su departamento.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Al llegar al que era su antiguo hogar sonrió,varios recuerdos le llegaron a la mente. Tomo una foto que estaba en un estante y la observo.

-Definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños- comento al recordar los juegos de ese día con su querida Misa-Chan. Luego camino rumbo a su cuarto donde al prender la luz se sonrojo un poco al pensar en lo que había hecho con Misaki semanas antes de su partida.

-Cuando te tenga de vuelta no te dejare ir mas- y al decir esto saco de su bolsillo un anillo de compromiso el cual planeaba darle cuando estuviera de vuelta con el.

-Solo, como espero que puedas perdonarme- y así se acostó a descansar, definitivamente mañana seria un gran día.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A la mañana siguiente, aun era temprano cuando el rubio ya se había despertado, hoy encontraría a Misaki y no podía esperar mas.

Salio y tomo un taxi con muchos ánimos, pero al llegar a la residencia Ayuzawa tuvo un mal presentimiento pero lo ignoro y bajo del auto. Era la misma casa que recordaba mas ahora estaba algo mas cuidada y arreglada. *Deben haber podido pagar sus deudas, me alegra que vivan mejor* pensó mientras se disponía a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven de 22 años, pelo negro y ojos serios y monótonos como siempre.

-Suzuna, cuanto tiempo-dijo tranquilamente a la chica.

-Usui-kun?-Dijo ella asombrada, pues no noto su presencia pero al momento se puso rígida y frunció el ceño.

-Que quieres aquí?- pregunto con una voz llena de odio.

-Escucha, se que me odias por lo que le hice a tu hermana pero estoy aquí para arreglarlo todo, solo permite me hablar con ella-le respondió con voz tranquila.

-Eso no sera posible, así que por favor vete y no vuelvas.-claramente no le agradaba nada que el estuviera ahí, ya les había causado muchos problemas.

-Por favor, solo un momento estoy seguro que ella entenderá-no iba a dejarla así, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella.

-Ya te he dicho que ...-pero no pudo continuar ya que se abrió la puerta precipitadamente y salio del interior una niña pequeña.

-Tía Suzu, dice la abuela Minako que olvidaste tu bolso- dijo la pequeña al mostrar un bolso blanco.

-Tía Suzu, quien es el?- pregunto al apuntar hacia Takumi.

-Hikari, vamos dentro, la abuela te preparara manzanas de conejo-exclamo alarmada Suzuna, tratando desesperada mente de llevar a su sobrina dentro sin que el hombre en su entrada la viera demasiado.

-Manzanas de conejo? Yupi!- y entro corriendo a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Takumi que hasta ahora había estado no podia procesar nada, esa niña, era idéntica a Misaki, pero lo que mas lo impresiono eran sus ojos, tenia unos ojos esmeralda idénticos a los suyos, su mente tenia mucho que procesar, cuando por fin reacciono solo pudo mirar con asombro a Suzuna. Ella por su parte solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y entro a la casa.

-Por favor no vuelvas nunca- y con eso cerro la puerta provocando un fuerte golpe.

-Que?-Takumi estaba muy confundido y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo con una única pregunta en su mente: Que acaba de pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado 2 días desde el encuentro de Takumi y Suzuna, 2 días desde que comenzó la confusión en la mente de el y el enojo y preocupación en ella. Desde el momento en que Usui vio a esa pequeña sintió algo especial y también una total confusión ya que esa era una pequeña idéntica a su Misaki sin embargo lo que mas le llamó la atención fuero sus ojos, eso ojos idénticos a los suyos que lo miraban con curiosidad después de mucho pensar llego a una gran y obvia conclusión Esa niña era su hija Y no lo podía negar, habían muchos puntos a favor: -Que llamara a Suzuna tía -Que tuviera un gran parecido a Misaki -Sus ojos idénticos -La noticia que Misaki le quería dar hace años.

Todo apuntaba hacia el mismo lugar y aunque le dio una gran alegría al principio se fue sustituyendo por vergüenza de dejar a su amada sola a cargo de un bebe pero eso podía solucionarlo, solo necesitaba que los dejaran hablar un tiempo, se lo explicaría y ella entendería así podría conocer mas a su niña y podría volver a ser feliz. Luego de mucho razonar y armarse de valor se levantó de su sofá y fue nuevamente a la casa de las Ayuzawa. POV de Takumi. Procure salir a una hora diferente de hace días para probar suerte y esta vez encontrarme directamente con Misaki. A llegar toque la puerta y me abrió la señora Minako pero al parecer tuvo misma reacción que su hija. Ya que al momento me vio con una mirada de odio muy impropio de ella. Me preocupe por que no me escuchara pero no lo demostré y trate de sonar calmado al hablarle. -Sra. Ayuzawa, se que no le agrada verme pero lo pido me deje hablar con su hija se que todo se solucionara si lo hago.

-Como te atreves a venir a esta casa después de todo el sufrimiento que has causado!?-lo dijo muy enojada no pensaba que todavía tuviera el descaro de llegar así nada mas.

-Por favor ,no fue mi intención dejar a Misaki así y menos aun si supiera el estado en el que se encontraba pero no lo sabia y fui obligado a irme así que solo necesito explicárselo a ella solo llame la, o al menos permita me verla por un segundo.-esperaba que me dejara ya que la extraño demasiado .

-No puedes verla, que no lo entiendes, ella no esta.-Al decir esto ella volteo la mirada hacia abajo al parecer tratando de no mostrar y controlar las lagrimas.

-Entonces solo dígame donde puedo encontrarla o a que hora llega, enserio necesito urgentemente verla , por favor- se podía escuchar claramente el dolor en su voz, pero al parecer esto a Minako no le importó en lo absoluto. -Te he dicho que no y ni siquiera aunque quisiera puedo, ella no esta ni aquí ni en ningún lugar-poco a poco su voz se fue desvaneciendo y seguía sin mirarlo.

-A que se refiere?, como que no esta en ningún lugar? -se oía cada vez mas desesperado.

-Ella... ella esta muerta, aun así no es que te importe ya que no te preocupaba en lo mas mínimo-en ese momento ya estaba llorando, verlo ahí le causaba micho dolor ya que fue la causa de muerte de su hija- tu la abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba...-

-No!, Eso es solo una mentira, ella no puede estar muerta!i- la tomo de los hombros para buscar en sus ojos una pizca de mentira pero no encontró nada, esto solo le causo mas dolor.

-Claro que si y es ti culpa!-ya no podía dejar de llorar esto era muy difícil para ella. Takumi que estaba al borde de las lagrimas respiro hondo, se negaba a creerlo. -Y Hikari?, al menos puedo verla a ella, estoy seguro de que es mi hija...-pero fue cortado repentinamente por ella que al momento de escuchar el nombre lo volteo a ver.

-Hikari?, claro que no! Arruinaste la vida de mi hija, no lo harás con ella, ademas... cuando la viste, como... como lo sabes?- ya estaba desesperada esa pequeña ilumino su vida y no quería perder la a ella también.

-Hace unos días, se lo suplico, a menos un segundo...-nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Escúchame bien, desde el momento en que dejaste a Misaki perdiste cualquier derecho de acercarte a mi familia y menos a ella-su voz era de completo odio- así que vete a donde sea pero no nos dañes mas. - y con esto entro a la casa y cerro la puerta en su cara, haciendo caso omiso de el hombre gritando en su puerta.

-Déjame verla!, Por favor!, Es mi hija..., con esto se derrumbo frente a la puerta- Misaki,Misaki, lo siento, lo siento,- así comenzó a vagar llorando sin rumbo alguno...

Ciertamente no merecía su perdón pero trataría de acercarse a su hija, mientras tanto se seguía negando a aceptar la muerte de su amor, su Misaki. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Se que tardo mucho en actualizar y gracias por los comentarios ya que me impulsan a seguir con la historia. Como ven la muerte de Misaki? Lo esperaban, tengo otras ideas pero su quiere colaborar solo tienen que enviarme un mensaje y lo tomare en cuenta. Nos vemos.


End file.
